You want me to be your WHAT?
by kissedbyanangel13
Summary: this story is about Jack asking Kim to be his girlfriend but its not what you think Give me a chance first Fanfic hope you like it KICK sorry its short
1. You what me to be you WHAT?

**Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic hope you like **

**kissedbyanangel13**

* * *

the guys and me were at falafel Phil's as usual (when i mean the guys and me that means Kim, Jack,Jerry,Milton and Eddie) Jerry and Milton were having a fight over which magical animal is better a unicorn or a Pegasus, Eddie was stuffing his face with food and m jack and I were having a fight on who was a better skateboarder... Jack his name so adorable just like hi- WAIT i did not just say that!

* * *

then all of a sudden summer paradise my favourite song began to play ruining my daydream when i figured it was jacks ring tone "Hello?... oh hey man whats up?..yeah nothing much just with some friends... No way really!.. When?... oh with your girlfriend... oh you wanna meet my girlfriend?... of coarse " that's when Jerry was about to yell something good thin Milton covered his mouth before Jerry began speak " oh in two days okay see you later." Jack hung up his phone "Who were your talking to and why did you tell him that you have a girlfriend? When clearly you don't" i asked jack right after.

"Well you remember Chase my best friend from Orlando?" **(A/Npretended jack was from Florida before he moved to seaford) **"yeah?" "well he is coming to visit for tow weeks with his girlfriend Zoey" Jack said. "well than why did Chase ask you if you had a girlfriend? And why did you say of coarse? Eddie said. "because before i moved from orlando hwe made a bet that next time that we see each other i have to have a girlfriend or else i will have to pay him $100 and if he didn't have a girlfriend then he would pay me $100"

* * *

"well im gonna got get a drink be right back" i went over to that soft drink area i notice jerry Woo-ing and milton and eddie giving jack high fives.. HMM i wonder why ...

* * *

**Tell me where i got the names for jacks friend and girlfriend i'll give a shout out for the first person who anwsers right (its kinda obvious)**

**Please Review Fave And Follow **

**3 Kissedbyanangel13**


	2. That awkward silence

**CHAPTER 2**  
** Sorry guys that Im making the chapters really short **  
**OH the first person to guess correctly who Chase and Zoey was vickyportugal1 **  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kickin it or Justin Bieber sadly :(**

Jack's POV

After Kim left to get a drink there was an awkward silence when Jerry said "yo Man this is your chance to ask Kim out" "yeah man you can ask her to pretend to be your girlfriend when chase and zoey come then 2 weeks later she falls in love with then BOOM BOOM 4 years out of high school and your married" Milton said.  
"I Think your blowing this out of proportion Milton but i do like the idea of asking Kim out" we gave each other high fives then Eddie notice Kim coming back "Shush SHUH"

"Um well I'm gonna go meet Julie at the library Bye" then slowly left "yeah imma gonna go ask Stacy wiseman out she finally broke up with her boyfriend" with that Eddie left. "bye guys I'm gonna find grace yo!" Jerry said

"then there was two" Kim said... Kim such a pretty name for a pretty girl.. um i mean we .. um i guessed you figured out that i really like Kim well if you didn't that's kinda sad.  
" Soo.. what are you gonna do about that bet?" Kim's said interrupting my thoughts "yeah thats what i wanted to talk to you about.. um .. how do i say this Ineedyoutobemyfakegirlfriend " "WHAT!" I sighed and said "well can you um you know pretend to be my fake girlfriend?"

"wait why me?" Kim asked "because first you know me really well so I don't have to train a puppet in two days and you love me Soo much that you would help me" i replied. "and.. what do i get out of this?" she said sceptically. "you get too date me the famous Jack Brewer sexy heart throb" i said flipping my hair like Justin Bieber "anything for me?" she asid while looking like she was about to die with laughter "okay how about i give you $100.00 and a new skate board"

I said like it was nothing phsh! Kim taking a spit take "jack i was only kidding but i'll take the skate board" Kim said trying to compromise "oh know this is way to big of a favour to ask I insist"

"Jack please it's okay-" "hey hey hey I'm rich remember -" "yes i remember i have my own room at your house which is kinda sad" Kim said cutting me off."Fine how about the skate board and $50.00 come on Kim its the least I can do." Taking a slip of my drink "okay fine" Kim said sighing "Stop smirking at me Ughh Jaaaccccckkkkk"  
"Kkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm" I said imitating kim "I bored "fine wanna go to the beach" i asked "sure Meet ya in the park in 20?" "ya bring your skate borad" "but jack rememeber mine broke" "well thats what you get for beating Jerry with it" "well he was annyoing me" Ughh Kim"

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Kissedbyanangel13 MUAH**


	3. The way to the beach

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys I'm So sorry i didn't update for a while just to tell you i'll try to update every two weeks it's just i have school and this week i had to study for like 3 tests im sorry hope you understand **

**anyways enough with the talking (you see what i did there... you know :) lol)**

**DISCLAIMER i don't own kickin it just my creative ideas kinda...**

Kim's POV

I was rushing to my house to get ready to go to the beach when i remembered that i only had 30 minutes to get ready. After unlocking the door i rushed into my room throwing all of my swimming suits **(Check my polyvore on my profile For Kim's outfit) **Finally I settled for my blue leopard print bikini and over my black high waisted shorts ,my superman crop top , my black sneaker heels and my tribal print backpack which contained by e reader, beach towel, my ray bans sunglasses,my phone,my house keys and suntan lotion.

I ran downstairs, "mom I'm gonna go to the beach with jack!" I screamed at my mom "okay be home before 10:00pm" she replied "okay!" I said before closing the door. **(it's around 2:00pm i just added that in because she need a curfew) **I began too walk to the park where me and jack were supposed to meet when i notice he was already there so i began to run to him. "Hey did you wait for me for a while?" I said feeling sorry for him that i made him. Jack was wearing his usual blue vans with a beanie and he was wear his black swimming shorts and a white Beatles shirt which was showing his perfectly toned abs god ii he trying to kill me ?. "No i just got here" he said but i knew he was lying though his teeth. "don't you dare lie to me Brewer!" i threaten he.

"okay but it was just like 5 minutes" He said while he put his hands up for surrender when i notice he brought he longboard **(if you don't know what a longboard it technically a skateboard but it's longer DUH) "**Jackkkkkkkkk" i said whining "whatttttttt kimmmm" he said imitating me again. "why did you bring your longboard?" i asked "because you didn't s**a**y anything about longboards and you know that two people can fit on the longboard" answered "oh what so you just wanna be closer to me?" I joked with him "n-no i just though you wouldn't be wanting to walk by yourself" he said while smirking "okay fine" I grumbled jack got on his skateboard I was always scared of jack's skating he would always go super fast so once i got in front of him he grabbed my waist **(think of someone hugging someone from the behind... now think of them on a skate board that's their position) **for regular friend this would be the most awkwardest position in the world but since me a jack do this all the time i was okay actually think it was relaxing but ever time we did people tell us we're a cute couple or they would ask if we we're dating but whateves. I notice that Jack's grip got tighter which only meant that he would begin skating fast but what the weirdest thing was he didn't then he put his chin on m shoulder not that I'm complaining i really felt that we act just like a couple which just confused me even more. Then i just felt him smirk great I'm even more confused.

Finally we made it to the beach "so did you enjoy jack express?" he asked while we got off the longboard and started walking over to look for a spot to set our stuff. "why of course i did who wouldn't I" I replied. "what no tip?" he asked "oh Jackie said while kissing his cheek, and know your gonna say well you just kissed him well that's different we kiss each others cheeks all the time it's just that confuses me even more about how i feel about him.

**Sorry guys but that's it for now sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes**

**Hope you liked it please review follow favourite sorry that my chapters are short i know some people that put like 5k words in one chapter i can never be able to do that but I'll try**

**if you have any questions or if i don't update quickly and you have an idea PM me I'll give you full credit**

**xoxo**

**Kissed by an angel 3 **


	4. Cliche moment

**Hey guys im here again for chapter 4 im really sorry its been a loooong time but after school and i was really busy over the march break so tis is to make up for that **

**By the way my polyvore account is on my profile if you wanna see what kim is wearing in chapter 3/4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my creativity.**

* * *

"so are we gonna find a spot or what?" jack said ,popping me out of my thoughts

"um yea sure"

i said fixing by back pack strap, walking around to find the perfect spot occasionally our hand touching with a spark of electricity running up my arm.

"so is this okay?"I asked Jack.

It was beautiful there was two palm trees that were attached by a hammock but still was close to the water.

"Its perfect"he said mumbling something afterwards but I couldn't get it :(

Smiling to me which made me melt as I smiled back at him. We began to lay out the picnic blanket that he brought i dropped my backpack after taking out my book kissed by an angel (**for those who are wondering this is a real book and if you like romantic/supernatural books this is for you)** and yes you may not know but im a hopeless romantic its all Disney's fault getting girls expectations high for guys but in reality they're nothing like the characters. I was about to sit down on the hammock when Jack noticed my book.

"uh uh no reading come on Kim you gotta have more fun then reading" jack said

"well it's relaxing to read on the beach" i retorted crossing my arms

"come on Kim we came to the beach to have fun not read" he whined while trying to snatch away my book.

Then out of the blue he grabbed my waist and hauled my over his back.

"JACK! PUT ME DOWN IN MOMENT" I said while kicking and hitting his back "you sure you want that" he said calmly "YES! PUT ME DOWNN!" i screamed at him not knowing what he was gonna do. He dropped me

He dropped me in freezing cold water , i tried to swim up but then he grabbed my waist took my out of the water and spun me around. After he put me down we just stared at each other slowly leaning in oh god we sound like a cliche movie or story great then all of a sudden.

"HEY LOOK ITS JACK AND KIM!" the mystery guy said great know he acts like nothing happened. This happens way to often we're about to kiss, someone interferes then he acts like nothing happened I just wished i could tell him

* * *

**sorry that i made a cliffhanger i didn't know how to end this chapter SORRY**

**but other than that who do you think was the mystery guy? The person that get it right i'll give them a shoutout anyways**

**Hope you liked it please review follow favourite sorry that my chapters are short i know some people that put like 5k words in one chapter i can never be able to do that but I'll try**

**if you have any questions or if i don't update quickly or you have an idea PM me I'll give you full credit**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**KISSED BY AN ANGEL13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys im really sorry for noy updating its just i've been on wattpad alot if u don't know what wattpad is is like an app for you phone that u can read or write fanfic without wifi im really sorry for doing this but im gonna stop writing here and just write on wattpad if you wanna read my story there my username is kissedbyanangel21**


End file.
